


A witch by her cover.

by gggghosts



Category: Original Work
Genre: but thats what happened, i didnt mean to do the talking hat thing bc its too much like hp, kevin is child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gggghosts/pseuds/gggghosts
Summary: Kevin is a young witch-in-training who's just gotten transferred to a new foster family- She hopes her new foster parents won't mind her bringing a Siamese cat and a witch hat, both whom are able to talk. But, from the looks of things, it seems her new foster family has more on its mind than a feline friend and a Halloween costume.





	A witch by her cover.

“Stupid… Doesn’t even make any sense..” Kevin muttered as she walked down the sidewalk, the rain soaking through her shoes and into her socks; but that wasn’t what Kevin was angry about.

“And another thing-!” Kevin shouted, seemingly to no one- Although, hiding under her Halloween-costume witches hat, listening intently to every word, was her Siamese cat, Hank. “Why- How do they know what’s best for me?! I’m turning fourteen and they keep making decisions against my say!” 

“They are adults, Kevin.” Hank started- Immediately drowned out by Kevin's rant.

The warm summer breeze washed over her- Causing Kevin's dark skin to flush from both her anger and the heat, “I- They couldn’t even drive me to the new foster home! You can’t tell me that’s fair!”

“Kevin-”

“No, Hank. This is a democracy; Credence, what are your thoughts on this abomination?”

Credence, her costume witch hat opened its unrealistically wide mouth, Hanks annoyed face visible behind the broken seams, “I think you should be grateful that a family wishes to foster you; especially in the given circumstances-” 

“Okay- Enough out of you, big mouth. I, personally, think this is stupid and also that I’m obviously mature enough to be on my own- See? I’m on my own right now!”

“You have two friends right now. I would not say you are alone-”

“Shut up, Hank. Also, I don’t think talking to a costume hat and a stray cat automatically qualifies us as friends.”

“Well..” Hank pouted from under Credence, “I considered you a friend, Kevin.”

“You two only hang out with me because you have to.”

Hanks disappointment disappeared, and was immediately replaced with indignation, “I’ll have you know I could get up and leave, right now, if I wanted to.”

“C’mon, Hank,” Credence began, “We both know W.I.N. wouldn’t let either of us do that to Kevin.”

“That place is such an oxymoron- ‘Witches In Need..’ They don’t help anyone! And- Oh! Everyone shush- We’re here.” Just as Kevin exclaimed, the trio realized they had reached the house number that was written on Kevin's hand- A beautiful, simple house surrounded by small trees and large flowers; a small picket fence surrounding the area.

“We weren’t even talking-”

“SHHH!”

After Kevin quieted her insistent cat, she smoothed her shirt and put on an innocent smile before she confidently walked through her new home’s front gate; taking notice of the beautiful flowers growing tall and the scents of home-cooking wafting through an open window into her nose.

“Fancy place..” Credence whispered, earning a quiet, “Shh.” From Kevin as she confronted the plain door- Probably opening upon a plain life; Kevin didn’t know if that excited her or scared her.

She raised her hand, poised to knock on the intimidating door when, suddenly, a thought struck her, “Wait.. What happens when they see Credence? W.I.N. said norms would think he’s a Halloween costume hat of some sort..”

“Maybe they’ll think he’s cute.” Hank shrugged.

“Yeah. I can be cute.” Her hat added.

“What? It’s the end of July! No one is wearing costumes anymore.”

“Say it’s a fashion statement.”

“Hank, I’m fourteen years old; my sense of fashion is designed to be garbage-”

Almost as if on cue, the door that Kevin was arguing behind swung open, revealing a tall, smiling woman- She could be a comforting figure, if she had not had a dark, unblinking stare- Boring into Kevin's eyes as she craned her neck upwards to see her new foster mother.

A voice from behind the woman inquired, “Is that her, dear?”

The voice, presumably her foster father, seemed to pull the blonde woman out of her entrancement as she, mouth barely moving from its seemingly permanent twisted smile, barked a loud, “Yes, dear!” before stiffly turning around, walking deeper into the house and leaving the door open, with Kevin alone under the steeple.

She felt Hanks claws gently kneading her head anxiously as he whispered an unacknowledged, “Something’s not right here.. I don’t feel good about this.” 

Kevin took a deep breath- Holding it as she took a step over the border between pavement and hardwood floor; as if she expected the empty, ominous room to push the air out of her lungs. Kevin’s eyebrows furrowed, and she opened her mouth to reply, “Me neither, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @the-gggghosts
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged! Please, I would like to learn how to better my writing.
> 
> Also, please tell me if I should continue this. I'm unsure of its worth.


End file.
